A Field Trip with Zuko
by ZettaFlower
Summary: What happens when Toph gets to go on a field trip with Zuko?  Not Toka; slight hints at Zutara.  My first Avatar fanfic.


This is my first Avatar fanfic. I do hope the characters sound like themselves. This story takes place after Zuko joins the group, but before Sozin's comet.

I really hope nobody else has used this idea. If there has, please know that I was not copying you. I am new to the forum and I've only read Zutara fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** The show and the character's aren't mine yadadada, only the plot I suppose.

* * *

><p>Toph abruptly sat up, bashing her head into the top of her rocky tent. "OW!" she yelled, rubbing her forehead. Sweat droplets lined the side of her face as she pushed her messy bangs away from her silver eyes. Toph sighed and mused to herself. How long could she go on this way? Every night after another, she'd been having dreams - and this time, a nightmare - about her parents. What did it mean? Well, there was no denying that she was missing them. She was homesick, but for a while, felt it unnecessary to report this to the gang. But after a series of restless nights, she felt that perhaps it was time to go visit home. Maybe then, she could sleep without waking up feeling disheartened. Toph shook herself out of her sullen thoughts, realizing that she should start off the day with a more pleasant attitude, regardless of her decision to tell everyone what she wanted to do.<p>

Toph clenched her fists tightly. She swooped her arms down to her hips, instantly lowering her rock tent into the ground, giving it the appearance that it never even existed in the first place. Aang and Zuko, gathered over a small fire, peered over at the filthy earthbender. Aang smiled brightly, and Zuko just stared at her, although a slight nod of his head signaled a discreet greeting. Katara was too busy waterbending various edible contents in a pot, and Sokka appeared to be arguing with Appa. Toph shuffled over to where the boys sat, her feet roughly grinding against the rocky ground. This was comforting to her.

"Morning, Toph," said Aang in his usual chipper voice. "Katara will be finished with the stew soon." Toph smirked slightly and nodded.

"She better hurry. I'm starving."

"That kind of sounded like what Sokka would say," Aang commented, raising one eyebrow and discreetly leaning away from Toph. Toph let out a satisfied grin, sensing his slight apprehension.

Zuko peeked over at the pot of simmering liquid, and stared at the steam swirling upwards. A sense of familiarity came to him as images of hot, steaming tea entered his mind. And then he remembered: Uncle. Images of Iroh sipping from a cup, smiling, and giving advice replayed in Zuko's thoughts. And then he too, felt the sense of homesickness. Only he didn't miss his home (not anymore) … he just missed the one person who was always there for him. Zuko and Toph sighed simultaneously.

Aang looked at the two of them. "Whoa, what was that about?"

Toph stared blankly into space. "What?"

Zuko glanced over at Aang's direction, his hair swishing slightly, giving him a nice, ruffled look. His ember eyes glimmered, reflecting the flicker and glow of the small fire in front of him. Then he felt if something were watching him – like a gaze burning into the side of his face. He quickly swished his head back to see a pair of big blue eyes watching him like a hawk, and he felt a bit taken aback. Katara quickly looked back down at the stew, but Zuko could swear that he saw a tinge of pinkness in her cheeks. His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Aang continued. "What's wrong? You and Zuko…"

Zuko glanced back at Aang. "Nothing," he muttered with his coarse voice.

Putting her hands together, Toph frowned. She wanted to wait to tell them until after breakfast, but it seemed that Aang noticed she was troubled by something, despite trying to act fine. "I've been thinking…" she started, and Sokka strutted over to the group.

"Food ready yet?"

"Shh, Sokka. Toph has something to tell us," Aang whispered, looking up at Sokka in disdain.

"Oh." Sokka turned his attention to Toph.

"Would it be all right if I took some time off to go visit my parents?" Toph abruptly asked, not sure of any other way to word it. No sense in beating around the bush. The gang looked up at her, a bit surprised at her sudden decision. Aang blinked twice.

"Um, I guess. But… why?" He rubbed his bald head, his hand smoothing over his blue streak. Toph shrugged, but Zuko spoke up immediately. "I think I know how you feel," he muttered.

Toph's eyes didn't move, but her attention immediately shifted to the former Fire Nation prince. First, she thought of how he was exiled from his own home. It made sense. But then, she thought of the nice man that offered her tea and gave great advice; the man that had cared so much for Zuko. And she completely understood why he had said that.

Zuko peered over at Aang. "I think she needs this."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, a bit concerned about her abruptness. "Are you homesick, Toph?" asked Katara, forgetting about the stew.

Toph felt uncomfortable admitting such weakness, but she really was. "Maybe. I just want to go back home for a little bit. It's no big deal, right? I'll be back quickly. Tomorrow, at the latest." She wasn't sure if she should mention the dreams she'd been having and how much the situation was eating up at her.

"Well, okay. But are you going to go alone? What if you get captured again or something?" asked Aang, concern tingling in his voice. A gruff voice spoke up. "I'll go with her." Everyone except Toph turned to look at Zuko, and he realized he should further explain his decision.

Toph was a good friend that he figured he should support, just as he had with Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Especially after burning her feet, he owed her. Despite that, Zuko felt like he could somewhat relate to her situation with her parents. All she wanted was their love. He also understood the feeling of missing home and such. But he simply shortened his answer to: "Like I said, I think she needs this." And although it was highly unlikely, he felt like he might run into his uncle along the way.

Toph grinned, and like a flash of lightning, was now kneeling next to Zuko. "Yay, I'm going with Zuko!" She wrapped her arms around his arm, and Zuko felt his cheeks go hot. Everyone else just… stared, and Katara seemed disdainful.

"What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

* * *

><p>I'm not so sure where the story is going yet at this point. I don't know if it'll turn out to be slapstick humorous or will something epic and serious happen? It kind of comes to me along the way. And don't expect for it to focus on finding her parents... ;D<p>

I'll type more if there's anyone interested. This is my first time writing about these characters before, and I'm not exactly sure if I've made them act the way they would act...


End file.
